Talk:Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira
Kira Well, I was REALLY shocked to hear that a new series of my favourite, FAVOURITE, TOOOOP anime will be coming out and I was getting goosebumps until now. As you can see, the director is not Chiaki Kon anymore (maybe Ryukishi07-san is angry because she made Umineko turn into ash while making the anime, which is his masterpiece), so I really expect this new series will be much more better. The style of animating (which I mean the art) seems to be improved, and they didn't change the style to much like Jan either, which I was disgusted that Rena looked like a 30 mid-aged woman. The fact that the anime will be coming out later is good, so that they can put more effort into making the animation. As seen in the gallery (the characters), Under "Higurashi 10th anniversary commemorate production Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kira", it said OVA New Series, so I'm not sure that whether it will be a 2X episodes series, or just like Rei, 5 epiosdes. Kira, 煌, (I am from Hong Kong, so I will try to explain it in the Chinese meaning, since Kanji comes from China anyway) means shine/bright. Rei means gift (to those who purchased the series or loved it), Kai means to solve, or to dispatch (the mysteries of Hinamizawa). I don't know why did Ryukishi07 name this series Kira though. To make us feel brighter because of the return of the series? I believe so because in Nico Nico Douga, the fans seem to hope that the series will come again and mourned about the end of the series. The thing that I worry is that if you search Kira in youtube or whatever in the future, you will end up seeing things from Death Note which I don't really care of. (According what I've heard, Kira will be full of gags, and that's what I want for the characters ^^) I will try updating the information on Kira as soon as possible, and I also hope you guys will help too, cause the test week is coming for me soon. (Oh no I editted this page without loging in again!) AkaDragon 08:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Some more thing about the word "Kira"... I wonder why didn't they use "爍" instead of "煌", since kira means glitter? If using the Kanji character, it will be shine... AkaDragon 01:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh god... where's my Mion damn it... I want MY MION BACK! AkaDragon 07:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) If anyone's interested... ... Here's a streaming RAW for the first file. http://himado.in/57972 I'm so excited akdsfj;adm.flkwefhjnwefswuefju a.dsfj Four days after Kira, Derp subs has released the first episode. It's gonna spread like wildfire so be sure to watch it now! (or when 1080p is released) Zetsubouism So uh,,, -Spoilers ALERT! DO NOT READ IF YOU DID NOT WATCH YET!!!!!- So everyone, is this canon to the anime? And are these just one eps per arc? Cause if I recall at the end of the first ep (SPOILERS WARNING AGAIN!!!!!!) Keiichi wakes up as if it were all a dream. I mean, it could still be canon in that he just had one heck of a long nap but still, idk just by looking at it. > >" It probably isn't... I think I read somewhere that the creator only intended this arc as a gift for laughs and that it shouldn't be connected to the main storyline. I could be wrong, though. But as far as I know it isn't supposed to be canon. SakamotoNadeshiko 16:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) It's not canon. Joke arcs generally aren't canon, although I'm still not entire sure about the situation with Hirukowashi-hen following up to Saikoroshi-hen with Takano being there. TamayoMeri 23:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC)